


Shevine: High School AU

by japanisadishpan



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanisadishpan/pseuds/japanisadishpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wasn’t sure what it meant.<br/>He and Blake were friends since freshman year, and Adam had a huge crush on Blake from the start. The thing was the guy was from Oklahoma and had a country accent and was the archetype of a straight teenager. Adam knew nothing could ever happen between them and Blake would probably be completely disgusted by the thought of it, so he repressed his feelings and kept on dating girls, even though the feelings only got stronger and eventually he fell in love.<br/>But now it was mid junior year and they were sleeping over at each other’s houses more than ever and when they were together and alone in Blake’s or Adam’s bedroom, they… Well. They held hands. And cuddled a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic ever and I'm kinda scared. I think it might be too similar to other works I've read for this pairing and I also think I might suck so... Let me know what you think, please.

Adam wasn’t sure what it meant.  
He and Blake were friends since freshman year, and Adam had a huge crush on Blake from the start. The thing was the guy was from Oklahoma and had a country accent and was the archetype of a straight teenager. Adam knew nothing could ever happen between them and Blake would probably be completely disgusted by the thought of it, so he repressed his feelings and kept on dating girls, even though the feelings only got stronger and eventually he fell in love.  
But now it was mid junior year and they were sleeping over at each other’s houses more than ever and when they were together and alone in Blake’s or Adam’s bedroom, they… Well. They held hands. And cuddled a little.  
Adam wasn’t proud of it. He was never the type of guy who holds hands and cuddles for months without even kissing. But they did that, and his whole body tensed in a good way every time. He’d never effectively done anything – not even hold hands – with a guy before, though he acknowledged he liked them. But from this experience, holding hands with a guy seemed a lot better to him than fucking a girl, though it could be Blake specifically since Adam had been in love with him for two years.  
But he didn’t know what that meant. In his book, friends didn’t hold hands and cuddle. They just didn’t. Especially male friends. Especially if one of them was straight and thought the other one was too. That didn’t happen. It had to mean something. But they never spoke about it. They just kept talking about normal things, except they were lying in each other’s arms. They never mentioned it after either, and it was killing him because every time their fingers intertwined his heart filled with hope.  
So one night Carson was hosting a big party, as he did, and Adam and Blake went. One of them had to be sober anyway so they could drive back to Blake’s house to sleep, but they both decided they weren’t in the mood for alcohol. They basically wandered about the top floor, because Carson was very careful as to who could get up there, so it was mostly empty.  
They had been in Carson’s room for a while when, out of pure boredom, they decided they’d go see what Carson had in the bathroom. They went in and started to open every cabinet and drawer. Even though they were sober and didn’t find anything unusual, they couldn’t stop giggling, knowing how dumb they were being but not caring. Until they heard the distinct sound of kissing and then Carson’s voice. He was bringing someone to the bedroom.  
Blake shut the bathroom door and they tried to be quiet, hearing the noises Carson and whoever he was with made. They sat in the tub with crossed legs, facing each other in silence, laughing together every time the girl moaned Carson’s name. And then it happened. Adam got sick of all the flirting and uncertainty, all at once. It hit him that he wanted them to do the same thing Carson was doing outside the door with that girl, or at least he wanted to know for sure that it would never happen. And so he did the most courageous thing he’d ever done in all of his life: he got on his knees, crawled through the few inches that separated them and kissed Blake.  
And Blake kissed him back. Adam couldn’t believe what was happening. He was sitting over his legs in the bathtub holding Blake’s face and kissing his lips and Blake was kissing him back and touching his waist and his back and Jesus fucking Christ, why didn’t they do this before?  
Eventually they heard the bedroom door open and close, and Carson and the girl’s voices got further away. Adam got away from Blake and sighed.  
“So… What do we do now?” He asked. He knew the fact that Blake kissed him back that way was a good sign, but he was still scared. Even if Blake liked him, what were they gonna do now, be in a relationship? A gay relationship, all of a sudden? Would they act like it never happened? Would things start to get weird between them?  
“We leave before someone else comes to Carson’s room to have sex and we get stuck here all night.”  
“Right. Let’s go then.”  
They said goodbye to Carson, pretending they didn’t just hear him having sex in his own bedroom, and then got into Blake’s car.  
“You’re coming to my house, right?”  
“Yeah. I mean, that was the plan, but if you don’t want me to… Well, you know, my house is just around the corner. You can drop me off there. Or I can walk. Whatever you want, just let me know.”  
“What the hell are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I want you to come?”  
“I don’t know. Just figured I’d check. Maybe you didn’t want… Anyway.”  
“You think I’m gonna freak out because you kissed me?”  
Adam was definitely not expecting this. They had spent months doing things without discussing them, so he kind of thought that was their way, but apparently Blake had no problem laying things out as they were.  
“Well, basically.” He said. Blake turned the car on, and the stereo started to blast country music. Blake exhaled, turned the stereo off and started driving.  
“Well, I won’t, so don’t worry.”  
They drove in silence for the rest of the way. When they got to Blake’s house, they went to the bedroom quietly so they wouldn’t wake his parents up and sat beside one another on the bed. They sat there for a while, until Blake kissed Adam again. It was wet and desperate and amazing, and they lay on the bed, Blake on top. After they’d kissed for what must have easily been half an hour, Blake stopped.  
“So… Do you have any comments on that?”  
“Not really.”  
“Okay. I do. But I’ll make ‘em later. Wanna continue?”  
Adam responded by kissing him again, and they kept making out. Adam could feel Blake’s hands travelling through his body until he squeezed Adam’s ass through his skin tight jeans. Then, Blake stopped again.  
“All right. Adam, I like you. I don’t know what it means exactly because I never thought I was gay but I’m in love with you and I have to deal with that. And I really want to be with you. I don’t know how that would work, I don’t know if we would tell people, I don’t know what they would do if we told them but I honestly don’t care. I don’t care as long as I have you. If I have you, that is. So I guess what I’m saying is, do I have you?”  
Adam was completely shocked hearing all that, and he felt like his heart might explode because fuck. Blake basically described what he was feeling, but more eloquently than he ever could. Since when was he so good with words?  
“Well, that pretty much sums up what I’m feeling. If we’re doing this not caring about people thing, you totally have me. You had me from hello. But we kinda have to care about people.”  
“Why?”  
“What do you mean why?”  
“Why should we let other people’s opinion get in the way? I like you and you like me and no one else has nothing to do with that, so why do they get a say? I think what matters is what we want, and what other people think comes later.”  
“You got a point.” Adam sighed. “So what do you want?”  
“I wanna date you. I never thought I would say this sentence but… I want you to be my boyfriend.”  
“Okay.” Adam smiled, barely believing any of this. “I want you to be my boyfriend too.”  
“Great, that’s settled then. We’re dating. Now we can talk about other people.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the movie they watch is J’ai Tué Ma Mère and the specific scene is this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E4CyOyi6m0. Let me know what you think.

It was the first time they went to a party together after they started dating, and even though no one else knew about them, it was still exciting. They were planning to make it clear then, and see how people would react. They were really scared of what their friends and everyone else would think and do, but they wanted to be able to show how in love they were.  
They arrived together pretty nervously. They weren’t going to stand on a table and announce it or anything, but still. What if they got beat up or some shit like that? That happened a lot, apparently. Their high school actually was nothing like the ones you see in movies. People did gossip about everyone else, but there weren’t a lot of swirlies and wedgies and stuff. There were a few openly gay people at the school and no one really messed with them, but there weren’t any known gay couples. Both Adam and Blake were popular, which meant it could be either easier or harder for them. It was hard to tell before anyone knew though, so they had to see what would happen. Adam sighed.  
“Okay. So, we find Carson, I guess?” Blake smiled, noticing how nervous he was.  
“It’s just a party, Adam. What do you usually do when you get to a party?”  
“Get a drink. Then I find Carson, if he’s the host. And he usually is.”  
“So let’s do just that. Beer line’s pretty huge though.”  
“You plan on drinking beer? I could actually use some alcohol in my system tonight, but someone’s gotta drive. We should’ve figured this out earlier.”  
“Well, you can walk to your house, it’s right around the corner.”  
“Uh, since my house is within walking distance, we could both drink and walk to my house and then you can crash there and get your car here in the morning.”  
“Your folks won’t mind?”  
“They probably wouldn’t if they were home, and they’re not anyway.”  
“Oh yeah, their flight was tonight!”  
“Yep. Guess it’s settled then.” They joined the beer line while Blake called his mom to let her know he wouldn’t be home. After they finally got their beer, they looked around to see if they found anyone worth talking to. They didn’t, so they went to a corner together and tried to act like they were a couple that wasn’t acting like a couple – which turned out to be a very difficult task.  
Eventually Carson went up to them and they talked a little. After a few minutes there was a silent moment, and Carson chugged his beer before speaking again.  
“You two plan on telling me something anytime soon?”  
“Like what?” Adam asked. Carson smiled.  
“Like the reason you were kissing in the car just outside my driveway earlier tonight.”  
Oh. That wasn’t part of the plan. People weren’t supposed to see that. Then again, maybe that helped.  
“Hmm, did a lot of people notice that?” Blake asked.  
“If around 20 is a lot. So, what’s that all about?”  
“Well, we’ve kind of been dating for a couple of weeks”, Adam replied.  
“A couple of months, actually”, Blake said.  
“Yeah. Months.”  
“Huh. That’s weird.” Seeing their nervous faces, Carson was quick to explain. “Not bad weird or anything, just… You know. Unexpected. But I guess there really isn’t anyone better fit for you guys than each other. If I knew you were into dudes I would’ve picked up on that earlier.”  
Christina came out of nowhere behind Carson.  
“Hi, guys. So, people are saying you two” she pointed at Blake and Adam “are fucking.”  
“Hmm. Well.” Blake was clearly embarrassed by that choice of words. “Technically, that’s not true... Yet?” Adam blushed when Blake said that.  
“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!” Christina literally shouted those words, making everyone near them look at the group curiously. “Sorry”, she said quietly, almost whispering. “I got excited because oh my god! Do people know? Can we talk about it? Since when has this been going on?”  
“Uh, people didn’t know up until tonight. We’re talking about it right now. Since Carson’s last party, two months ago”, Adam responded.  
“Have you told your parents yet?”  
“Not really. I think my parents will be okay with it, maybe too okay as in they’ll want to call Blake’s parents to talk about it. The thing is we don’t know what Blake’s parents are gonna think because of all that Southern bullshit, so yeah.”  
“It’s not bullshit, Adam. We’ve been through this, it’s just that…”  
“… They’re a bit more traditional back in Oklahoma, it’s not like the whole country is one big L.A. Things are different down there and people have a harder time dealing with stuff that are ordinary here. It’s a cultural thing”, Adam completed, impersonating Blake’s drawl. “You do know Oklahoma isn’t actually in the South, right?” He said in his own voice.  
Blake got pretty mad, which clearly amused Carson and Christina. “You’re a genuine couple and it’s adorable”, she said.  
Once Carson and Christina were finally done asking every single question there was to ask, including “Can we tell people?” (to which they said yes), they were finally left alone. They were both pretty tired, so they decided to call it the night and go home.  
They only had one beer each, but neither one of them suggested Blake went to his own house. They hadn’t spent the night at each other’s houses after the night they started dating, and they were kind of nervous. With a girl they’d both have gone all the way after two months of dating, but this was different. It was scary because none of them had done anything with a guy before and it was special because they were in love. Up until now, they hadn’t gone past making out.  
Once they got to Adam’s huge and empty house, they got some chips in the kitchen and turned the TV on. They sat down on the carpet, which was made of… well, Adam didn’t know what it was made of, but it was something very soft. The carpet was a lot more comfortable than the actual couch. They zapped through the channels without really caring about what to watch; there weren’t that many interesting things on TV on Friday night. They ate the chips and Blake put his arm around Adam, pulling him closer.  
There was a French movie on which seemed interesting, something about a kid killing his mother. It was more than half past the movie, but they decided to watch the rest. Except that all of a sudden the boy who killed his mother or something like that started to paint a wall with another boy and then they were making out and then they were having sex.  
Adam and Blake both got pretty embarrassed to be watching that together because it seemed to be a reminder of what they were avoiding to think of. It wasn’t an explicit sex scene, you couldn’t see anything and it was pretty quick, but it was still uncomfortable.  
Adam changed the channel and they started watching some music videos. He was still thinking about that scene and what it would be like when he and Blake had sex. He wanted it to happen, but he had no idea what to do when the time came.  
“Adam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I was thinking about the, uh, you know. The physical stuff we didn’t do yet.”  
“Which is everything?”  
“Well, yeah. I think we should do one thing at a time, you know? Like start with the basics and keep doing that until we think it’s a good time to do something else.”  
“What do you mean by start with the basics?” Adam wasn’t sure if he should’ve asked that question because now Blake looked extremely uncomfortable. Adam turned the TV off and looked at him.  
“I don’t know, like the stuff we’re used to. The stuff we do to ourselves. But we’d be doing it to each other.”  
“Huh. Okay.” With that, Adam kissed Blake.  
It started out slow and soft, until they started to deepen the kiss. Blake put one arm around Adam’s waist and a hand on his face, while Adam put one arm around Blake’s neck and a hand on his chest. By this point they were both kneeling down on the carpet, trying to get even closer together. This was Adam’s favorite thing in the world, kissing Blake like that. If he had known how right and perfect it would feel to be with Blake, he’d have made a move the first day they met.  
After they were making out for a few minutes, they both caught a breath. “Seems like you’re already preparing to work on my idea”, Blake said, looking at Adam’s erection inside his pants. Adam blushed, but Blake kept kissing him, which was probably a good sign.  
At one point, Adam felt Blake’s hand cupping him and they stopped kissing. They looked at each other, their foreheads touching, panting and wondering if they should continue. He nodded, and Blake got their hips closer together. Adam could see Blake was hard now too.  
Blake unzipped Adam’s pants and slid a hand inside his boxers, stroking him slowly. Adam did the same for Blake, trying to do it in the same pace but involuntarily going a bit faster. All they could hear was their own heavy breathing as they sped up their movements, a few whimpers escaping them.  
“Ugh, Jesus Christ, Adam” was essentially all Blake said, in a whisper that drove Adam crazy. He loved hearing Blake say his name like he couldn’t possibly control himself. He was thoroughly enjoying driving Blake over the edge like that. “Fuck, oh fuck, shit” was his reply, mostly because he was literally incapable of saying anything else.  
“Fuck, fuck, fu-uh-uh” were Adam’s exact words when he came messily all over Blake’s hand. He kept working his hand up and down Blake’s cock, desperate to make Blake feel as good as he had just felt. And he succeeded, as Blake came groaning Adam’s name.  
They spent a few minutes sitting there, their hands soiled with each other’s cum. This was the best and most intense sexual experience Adam had ever had, and they hadn’t even done much.  
“Damn”, he commented. Blake chuckled.  
“Yeah. Damn.”  
They zipped their pants again and went to the bathroom to wash their hands. Then, they went back to the room, turned the lights off and went back to watching TV. Adam programmed the television to automatically turn off after half an hour, when they’d more than likely be asleep. Then, they lazily held each other and just lay there, enjoying the feel of having the other’s arms around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's parents find out and then awkwardness.

Adam woke up with Blake’s lips gently on his. He smiled, keeping his eyes closed, so Blake would feel rather than see that he was awake. After a bit of kissing, Adam wondered how he ended up here. He never kissed anyone after just waking up because his breath would probably be terrible, and when he saw people waking others up by kissing in the movies he figured that was something that didn’t happen in real life. But here he was, doing just that. He stopped the kiss.  
“Does my breath suck? You can tell me, I’ll brush my teeth.”  
Blake smiled.  
“No, it doesn’t. And you’re ruining the mood.”  
“Bad breath also ruins the mood, I had to check.”  
“You got a point there” Blake answered, continuing to kiss him. They just sat there on the carpet, idly kissing and enjoying each other for a little while.  
“Adam?” Shit. Oh shit. That was Adam’s dad’s voice.  
Slowly, they interrupted the kiss and looked at the general direction of the door. Sure enough, there were Adam’s parents, bags in hand, standing in the doorway and watching him kiss Blake Shelton.  
“Hmm. Hi. I thought you guys left last night.”  
“We postponed the flight to this morning. Wanted to say goodbye to you.”  
“Right. Good. I’m glad.”  
“Well, honey, our plan was for us to go out and eat breakfast and then you could drive us to the airport. Blake’s more than welcome to join us if he wants to”, his mom said.  
“We’ll put the bags in the car while you boys get ready”, his dad said, pushing his mother towards the door.  
“Well, they seem to be dealing with this pretty well”, Blake said after they’d left.  
“Yeah, I know. Figured they would. So, you wanna go have breakfast? I wanna spend the day with you. But I’m pretty sure they’ll bring something about this up over breakfast because that’s what they do, so be ready.”  
Once they were all sitting in a booth eating pancakes and waffles, his mother looked at them.  
“Okay, so… No lying or denial, please… What’s up with you two? Are you dating or something?”  
Adam was so shocked by her blunt question – she was usually pretty subtle on those types of subjects - he choked on his waffle and started coughing nonstop. Blake gave him little taps on the back.  
“That only makes it worse, you know.” Adam said when he finally caught his breath.  
“Yeah. I know.” Blake answered with a smile, causing Adam to roll his eyes and smile too. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, forgetting they weren’t alone.  
“I’m gonna take this as a yes”, Adam’s mom said.  
“Uh, yeah, okay, yes.” Adam said, blushing.  
“Right”, she answered. “Are you, you know, hmm…”  
“Are you being safe?” Adam’s dad completed.  
Adam looked at Blake, but he seemed just as confused. What did they even mean by were they being safe?  
“Do you wear condoms?” He clarified, making Adam wish a hole would form on the ground and pull him inside. Blake didn’t look too happy with that conversation either.  
“That… wasn’t necessary.”  
“It’s always necessary, Adam…”  
“No, no, I know. I mean like, we didn’t really do… We didn’t have… sex. But we will. Wear them, I mean, not have sex! Well, I guess if we wear them we will be having sex but…” God, this was mortifying. He couldn’t bring himself to stop talking. He sighed. “Look, all I’m saying is we’ll wear them if we have sex. No worries. Can we change the subject, please?”  
“Well, you see, boys” his mom said “I don’t know about you, Blake, but Adam only got the sex talk about girls. So I think we’re gonna have to discuss this.”  
“I think most of the sex talk applies to both, mom. And we can always google stuff.”  
“Oh please, just talk to us. Do your parents know?” Adam’s mom asked, turning to Blake.  
“Uh, no. I don’t really know how they’d feel about it, to be honest.”  
“Well, if you want our help, we could talk to them when we get back from Chicago.”  
“Which is when?” Adam asked.  
“Next Sunday night. You’ll be picking us up. Actually, we should get going to the airport right now. But we will have this talk, don’t think you can run away from it.”  
“You boys should try to keep it in your pants until we get back and finish the talk.” Adam’s dad joked.  
Adam knew he was really lucky to have parents that were so cool with it and willing to help, but it was still extremely awkward to have them make jokes about his gay sex life (or lack thereof), especially when he and Blake weren’t that comfortable with it yet.  
Adam and Blake spent the entire weekend at Adam’s house after dropping his parents off, ordering food and watching movies and playing music and kissing and jerking each other off and cuddling, and it was pretty much perfect; Adam wanted to do that on every weekend for the rest of his life. On Sunday night Blake finally went home, and Adam actually felt like he was going to miss him until they met again at school the following day. When did he get so girly?

Adam wasn’t sure if everyone was actually looking at him when he got to school on Monday morning or if he was just paranoid. If they really were looking it meant they probably knew about him and Blake, and it was fucking scary having to face that, especially because in that particular moment he was alone.  
Adam got his History book in his locker and went on to his History class, in which he always sat beside Blake (they had their first two periods together). Every chair was occupied except for his and Blake’s seats, and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He sat down on his chair, opened the book and pretended to read it, trying to look like he was doing something.  
Blake finally got to class, and Adam was sure he wasn’t imagining the tension that filled the room. Now he was positive that people knew and were interested and he realized he and Blake hadn’t discussed what they’d do after everybody knew.  
“Morning”, Blake said with a smile, taking his seat.  
“Morning”, Adam answered. They spent a few seconds just awkwardly sitting there with everyone else staring. The class was never that silent. Ever. “I don’t know if we’re supposed to do something”, he whispered.  
“Do something like what? Hold hands? I’m not sure that’d work.” Blake murmured back.  
“Well, I guess not. But still. We wanted people to know so we could do stuff.”  
“Yeah, but we don’t have to do stuff all the time we’re together in public. The point was for us to be able to do stuff when we felt like it.”  
“I feel like holding your hand.” Adam said, barely even believing the words coming out of his mouth. Was he really suggesting that they hold hands in a classroom full of people? “How about you?”  
“I always feel like holding your hand”, Blake replied with a smile. He exhaled and took Adam’s hand in his over the table.


End file.
